


Blackguard

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [787]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a secret.





	Blackguard

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/27/2001 for the word [blackguard](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/27/blackguard).
> 
> blackguard  
> A rude or unscrupulous person; a scoundrel.  
> A person who uses foul or abusive language.  
> Scurrilous; abusive; low; worthless; vicious;as, "blackguard language."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #436 Reminder.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Blackguard

Tony had a secret. It wasn’t his father. It was the blackguard known as his father’s friend. That was the real reason he’d stopped going home.

He’d tried his best to forget, but today he’d been reminded of his father’s best friend. The one his father always believed over him. The one that abused him as a child.

They’d had a case today involving an abused young boy and he couldn’t help seeing the parallels. He’d felt connected to the boy and hoped that the boy would be able to make something of his life like he had despite it’s terrible beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
